


Visit from the future

by purpleavocado



Series: Family fluff [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Daughter - Freeform, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleavocado/pseuds/purpleavocado
Summary: Ash and Co.(Kalos again) were in a Pokemon Center in a random city someplace after Ash beat Valerie. As they were relaxing at a table, suddenly a girl in her early teens came running up to Ash, throwing her arms around him. Ash let out a grunt, trying to figure out who the hell this kid was because he sure as hell had never seen her in his life.of course, that was before the girl squealed, “daddy!”She had red hair that was pulled into a braid, z-marks on her cheeks like he did, and had sea-green eyes with tanned skin.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Family fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086389
Kudos: 3





	Visit from the future

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, y'all?  
> Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like for Ash to have a kid? Well, here's the stupid and funny story of Ash meeting his daughter from the future, and getting a girlfriend at the same time!

Ash and Co.(Kalos again) were in a Pokemon Center in a random city someplace after Ash beat Valerie(its 9:00, I’m 12, I have school tomorrow, you try writing under these conditions and my hair is FREEZING because I just took a shower. I’m sorry, but if this is crappy, too bad. Also, I’m not exactly a Pokeshipper, but under these circumstances I think it fits please, please, PLEASE excuse the crappy writing).

As they were relaxing at a table, suddenly a girl in her early teens came running up to Ash, throwing her arms around him. Ash let out a grunt, trying to figure out who the hell this kid was because he sure as hell had never seen her in his life.of course, that was before the girl squealed, “daddy!”

At this, Ash just went limp in shock, having no idea whatsoever what was going on.

Meanwhile, Serena was having her own freakout. If Ash had a kid, did that mean. . .did she and Ash get married in the future?! (here's a hint: NO.)

Not writing in Clemont and Bonnie’s reaction, but, like, meh. I’m tired and have no idea why I’m writing this so late. Anyway, moving on.

Finally, Ash managed to get out of the embrace. Once he did, he let his eyes rove over his supposed ‘child’. She had red hair that was pulled into a braid, z-marks on her cheeks like he did, and had sea-green eyes with tanned skin. He let out a soft gasp.

“So. . .why and how are you here? Also, pretty sure I know the answer already, but who’s your mom? How old are you, do you have any siblings, and how far into the future are you from?

“Geez dad, way to say hi,” the girl grumbled. “And FYI, My name is Yellow Ketchum, I’m from 34 years in the future, I’m 13, I have 2 siblings, one older and one younger, and you already know who mom is,” she informed him.

Ash laughed, a bit hysterically. ''Yeah,'' he said, ''yeah, I do.''

Yellow pursed her lips as she looked over Ash critically. ''Wow, Aunt May wasn't kidding when she said you handsome.''

Ash jerked his head up, started, with a faint blush resting on his cheeks. ''May said what?'' he asked.

Yellow just laughed and patted his arm.

Ash sighed, a small smile gracing his face. ''So. . .does May end up with Drew?''

''Yup!'' Yellow said. But I should probably stop spilling future stuff, 'cause if I do, Celebi's gonna kill me.''

Ash gulped. ''Please tell me this is just a friendly visit? Like, the world isn't about to end, is it?''

Yellow gave him a startled look before understanding passed over her face. ''Yeah, Ive heard about your crazy adventures. Did you really jump off a cliff when you met Aunt May?''

''That,'' Ash said, ''was because Pikachu was falling. And, um,'' he hesitated here, embarrassed, ''I also jumped off Prism Tower.''

Yellow's eyes widened. ''Sheesh Dad, d'you have a death wish or something?''

Ash gave a ''hmph!'' before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground. Suddenly, Ash broke into a wide grin before calling, ''Hey! Get over here, you runt!''

A girl around Ash's age, maybe a bit older, turned around and grinned before twisting her face into a scowl. Marching over to Ash, who was now cowering a bit, she poked him in the chest. ''Do. not. Call. Me. RUNT!'' she growled, jabbing him in the chest with each word.

''O-okay! Ow! Stop! I'm sorry!'' Ash yelped. ''I won't do it again!''

''Wise choice,'' the teen muttered. Then, she embraced in. Ash yelped again, before sinking into the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they separated, they both sported blushes, and Yellow was making gagging noises behind them. 

''Sup, Mist?'' Ash grinned.

Misty rolled her eyes fondly at the young man. ''You moron.''

''I am not!''

''Are too!''

''Am not!''

''Are to-''

''Ahem.''

That was Yellow.

Misty looked at her curiosity before her eyes widened in realization.

''No way,'' she said softly, before turning to look at Ash. ''is she. . .'' she trailed off.

Ash winced and bit his lip. ''You. . .you remember Ilex Forest, right?''

Misty snorted. ''Like I could forget. Wait, why. . .''

''Sooo, um. . .remember when we were 10 and a bunch of people thought we were together? Well. . .apparently we do. get together, I mean. in the future. Thats Yellow, my-our future daughter.''


End file.
